Book One: The Third Member
by purple909
Summary: Danny and Sam's daughter, Charlotte, and her best friend, Finn, followed in the footsteps of Danny, Sam, and Tucker. But when the duo meets a mysterious boy with amnesia and a story, things get interesting. Get ready for the 2nd generation.
1. Meeting for the First Time

**Here is my FIRST ever story on fanfiction. It's set about 20 years after series end. It's about Charlotte, Danny and Sam's daughter. Hope you like it! Please, please, please review. I really appreciate it!! No flames!**

Chapter One

Shaun

Who wants to know what I think? Who would ever want to talk to me? Who would even care? Here on the street I probably look pretty scary to some people and pathetic to others. But still no one would bother with me. To them I only deserve a glance and a quick thought. No one would wonder how I came to be on these streets. Nobody would care to think about what horrors I may or may not have been through. Not that I would remember. After all, I'm just a lonely street-kid with nothing but the clothes on my back, a few coins, and a silver chain around my neck; right? Well, wrong. I also have a secret somewhere inside of me I don't even know. That is, I don't remember. Like I said, I don't remember what horrors I've been through. I just know I've had many. Actually, I don't remember anything before the age of nine. All I know is my name and that someone or something attacked my family about six or seven years ago. I'll have flashbacks now and then but I won't see anything important; until one fateful day when I had the flashback that changed my life forever… again. I saw the attack; I saw the thing that attacked. It was a man, sort of, with shiny black hair, white fangs, and deep red eyes that I'll never forget. I recognized him from somewhere, but I don't know where. The next day was a special day in Washington D.C. The day the legendary Danny Phantom saved the world almost 20 years ago. I've always admired him. I wished I was him. He has a special life full of meaning. People need him to protect them. No one needs me. But he doesn't fight anymore. He leaves the fighting to his daughter, Charlotte Phantom. Who knows who the mother is, after all they're ghosts. He only comes out on the anniversary of the day he saved the world. Anyway; back to the real story. This day was always my favorite day of the year. I'll walk around and gaze on at the festivities that I wasn't allowed to participate in. That year I decided to try to get closer, but when I did the leader glared at me and shoved a pamphlet of the activities in my hands. I ran away, not wanting to get into any trouble, to the alleyway where I kept my things. I sat down, tired from running, and looked at the pamphlet. What I saw surprised me. It was a picture of the attacker. I read the caption: _Vlad Masters, the current mayor of Amity Park at the time, in his ghost form. This picture was taken moments after he demanded billions from the entire world in return for its safety. He later died in space after attempting to stop the asteroid. _So that's who did it. I must have seen pictures of him on past anniversaries. Vlad Masters, Vlad Plasmius, is the very person or ghost who ruined my life. If only I could find him and ruin his afterlife. The only problem is that apparently he was dead twenty years ago. That was before I was even born. How could that possibly be? I knew there was only one person who could help. Actually, that person wasn't human, he's a ghost and he's Danny Phantom.

Charlotte

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "Ugh!" moaned Charlotte as she reached her hand over to the alarm clock that was beeping. I can't believe it's actually 6:30 already. She didn't want to get up, so she just looked around the room trying to think of a reason to stay in bed. Oh, wait a second! It's my fifteenth birthday today!! Wow. I can't believe I forgot; how unlike me. Now that Charlotte was in a good mood she jumped out of bed and ran to her door. There she started tip-toeing to the bathroom. Obviously, she didn't want to wake her five year old brother, Reggie, or mother. Her father, she knew, was still getting ready for work. Sam, her mom, couldn't work until Reggie was old enough to control his ghost powers. He has never even been to preschool! Charlotte looked in the mirror at her reflection. She remembered when she turned fourteen just one year ago. Back then she was so excited about her parents finally letting her take up the "family business". Now she knew how hard it was. But it was all worth it, Charlotte decided. When she was done in there she went back to her bedroom and put on her signature outfit; a navy blue t-shirt with white around the sleeves, collar, and trim, plus a navy blue and white plaid skirt with navy leggings. To go with the awesome get-up was black swayed ballet flats and small silvery blue hoop earrings; finally she carefully put in her contact lens. A few minutes later she was in the kitchen popping two frozen waffles into their cherry red toaster. "Happy birthday, Charlotte!!" Said her father, Danny.

"Thanks Dad!" she replied, "Can you believe I forgot this morning?"

"My Charlotte? No way!"

"That's what I thought!"

The rest of breakfast went along as it usually did; Father and daughter laughing and joking. Then Danny drove to work and Charlotte met up with her best friend, Finn, on the corner. Finn and she went way back. Though her parents may not get along they sure do. Finn's parents are Dash and Star. My parents and Finn's were never friends and I don't ever expect them to. Finn is the only person, besides Tucker, Jazz, and Danny's parents, that knows of my family's powers. Unlike my mother and Tucker back in their day she's more in the fights than they ever were. Much like Valerie's special suit, but her suit is a dark pink. Not hot pink, dark pink. She doesn't have a hover board; instead there are jets in the feet of the suit. That way, it's easier to kick. Because she's just better at that then her aim. Some would think having all the pressure of fighting on us would be overwhelming. But it's not. It's fun; not at all like it was when my parents were doing it. I guess Amity Park has changed. Not to mention the ghost portal doesn't work anymore. The portal just blew up, no warning, when I was about nine. My dad couldn't figure out why; although he's tried to fix it and even build another one, nothing worked. He's not as skilled with technology as my grandparents were. Ghosts still come around often. We don't know where from but they come. My father himself has changed. Not in a bad way though. He still has the same out of control hair, short height, and joking attitude; but now he's more responsible as he should be. My mother has changed a lot too. She grew out her hair to a bit longer than her shoulder and although she's still in favor of black she's not very gothic either. But of course, she'd still never eat meat. Amity Park was a nice place to live though, all in all.

"Hey girl! Happy Birthday!" cried Finn embracing her best friend. "I got you a little something"

"Oh, Finn! Thanks!" Charlotte replied as she took the small wrapped box.

They started walking to their school, Casper High. As they walked Charlotte opened her gift. It was a thin, blue silver chain, the same color as her earrings, with a small sapphire pendant hanging on it.

"My birthstone!" She cried in delight, "Thanks so much, Finn! You always know the perfect gift!" the friends hugged again.

Charlotte clasped the necklace around her neck and they continued to walk towards school. On their way there they stopped at the Nasty Burger for a couple of milk shakes. After they received their order, the girls sat at the tables outside the restaurant. It was sort of crowded because of the school morning but the friends knew they still had a half-hour until homeroom.

Shaun

As the two girls talked and laughed, Shaun was wide awake and looking around

desperately for any sign of the famous ghost. When he climbed into the brand

-new mustang on top of a car-carrier heading to Amity Park he didn't really think

of what he would do when he got there. He just knew he needed to get there

somehow and it seemed like his only chance. The long trip to Amity Park was

brutal. A couple of times he almost got caught but he was quiet as can be after

that. Now that he arrived at his destination, he knew he had to get off the truck

before it arrived at its destination or there would be no getting away. They surely

would see him. Then the car-carrier stopped at an intersection. He saw at one corner a fast-food restaurant with a lot of teenagers. He thought he might be able to blend in there. But then he looked at what he was wearing. A tattered and ripped dark green t-shirt and light jeans littered with holes. The only things on his feet were white sneakers; at least they used to be white. Plus, his dark brown hair was filthy and all messed up. He hardly looked like a normal teenager. Luckily, the streets were busy, so he had more than enough time to make up his mind. He started looking through the crowd of fifteen-year olds; trying to find someone who he might be able to trust. His eyes fell upon two girls sitting at a table. One had long, black hair and was wearing an all navy and blue outfit. The other was sporting a light, white t-shirt with a deep pink cami and dark, skinny jeans. Her hair was light brown, almost blond. They were laughing and joking as they sipped their milk shakes. Shaun felt a pang of jealousy and sadness. Why couldn't his life be that carefree? Something inside of him said they could help him. But how? Well, it was his only lead. Sort of. Thinking deeply, he continued to stare at the two girls, wondering.

Charlotte

"Hey! Do you see that kid in the car-carrier?" asked Finn suddenly.

"Where?!" replied Charlotte looking out at the street.

Then she spotted him. The filthy boy was sitting in what looked like a brand-new mustang. He also seemed to be staring at them.

"Umm… is he staring at us?" she asked Finn

"Yeah I think so. Well, that's not creepy at all." She replied sarcastically.

Slowly, Charlotte raised her hand and began to wave cautiously at the tattered boy.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked urgently. She didn't answer; something about this boy was special, like he needed them and she never turned down someone who needed her help; even if it was kind of creepy. Then, the boy smiled like he just made a decision and waved back. He climbed out of the car and off the car-carrier just as the light turned green. After that, he continued to walk towards their table.

"Oh my gosh; look what you did!" Finn whispered and then proceeded to sip her shake nervously.

"I didn't think he would actually approach us!" answered Charlotte as she, too, gulped down her shake.

The two girls began to freak out but didn't want to be rude and walk away. When the boy got to their table he stopped, looked around, and opened his mouth; but nothing came out.

The friends looked at each other and then back at the boy. He took a deep breath and said, "You don't know who I am and I don't know who you are; but I think you can help me. I know I don't look like much and that helping me would probably be no benefit to you but I've just got a problem and for some reason my mind is telling me you can bring me to someone that I need to talk to. It's really and I mean really important. So… will you help me?"

The girls looked at each other again and then Charlotte smiled and stood up. "Well, you've come to the right place. Finn and I are the masters of solving problems." Charlotte said, "Just tell me what you need and _bam_, problem solved. By the way; I'm Charlotte and, as I already said, this is Finn."

The boy looked confused at first, but then smiled and looked as though a lot of weight was just lifted off his shoulders. Finn, however, looked like she just saw a ghost. (Oh wait that's a bad line to use in this story…)

"Um Charlotte," she said through gritted teeth "don't we have classes to get to?" Finn glared at Charlotte as she said this.

"Oh yeah!" she cried, "We only have ten minutes now! Listen, I've gotta go but I know a place where you can stay until school's out!" she said now to the boy. Then, she grabbed his hand and started running towards Casper High, Finn close at her heels.

"By the way, what's your name?!" Charlotte yelled as they ran.

"Shaun!"

**So…does anybody like it? In my opinion; it rocks! But then again…please review!!! I need all the help I can get!! This is my first fanfic!!! With Christmas break here I should be able to write a lot. Keep checking!!**


	2. Almost There

**Ta da!! Here is Chapter Two! Keep those reviews coming!!**

Chapter Two

Shaun

The two girls, Charlotte and Finn, seemed nice enough. But he still wasn't sure about what he was going to do. Charlotte brought him to the equipment shed right outside the school, near the football field. Shaun was supposed to stay there and try to entertain himself until lunch when the girls would try to talk to him. He had a lot of things to think about. Finn didn't look too happy when Charlotte spoke to him. In fact, she looked really angry. That kind of worried him. But Charlotte seemed overjoyed at the idea of helping him. At least one of them did. There was something else about that Charlotte girl. Her face looked a lot like Danny Phantom. And what did she mean by 'Finn and I are the masters of solving problems'? Maybe…no that's not possible. She probably just meant that they were good at solving math problems or big decisions or something like that. No…it just can't be. Eventually, Shaun fell asleep and was awoken by Charlotte and Finn around noon. He was relieved to find that Finn seemed a lot happier about what they were doing. Shaun assumed Charlotte had convinced her to go through with it.

"Here," said Charlotte as she handed him a sandwich, "we got you some lunch." They all sat on the ground of the shed and ate their lunch.

"So," asked Finn, "what exactly is your 'problem'?"

At the word problem, she used her fingers to make quotation marks.

"Well," Shaun began; but stopped.

Should he tell them everything? But he didn't want to get them in danger, either. If he was in danger, anyway. Looking at their faces, though, he could tell they truly wanted to help him. Somewhere inside of him he felt a slimmer of hope and he smiled at who he hoped were his new friends. But he still couldn't tell them everything.

"I just need to speak to someone very important. He used to be around here a lot. I think he still lives here somewhere. Well, he wouldn't really live here, I guess, like a normal per-"

"Get to the point!" yelled Finn.

"I need to speak to Danny Phantom."

Charlotte

She didn't exactly know what she expected Shaun's problem to be; but it sure didn't involve her father. What could he possibly need with her father, anyway? If he knew about him, then wouldn't he have heard of her? It just makes no sense. Besides, how would he bring Shaun to her dad without an explanation? By then, Charlotte must've looked pretty freaked out, because Finn bumped her elbow into her arm. Shaun was looking at her weirdly, too.

"So…can you bring me to him?" he asked.

"Umm…" Charlotte started to say something but just couldn't think of anything. Obviously, Finn didn't know how to answer either, because she looked at her desperately searching for her decision. Charlotte was stumped at first, but then began to think. What was the harm in telling him? If he thought that he could trust them with his 'problem' then she could trust him with her secret. She just really, really hoped she wasn't making a big mistake.

"Yes. We can definitely bring you to him." She said, "And if you're wondering why…well…it's because I'm his daughter. Charlotte…Charlotte Phantom."

Shaun

Shaun dropped his sandwich on the ground. What are the odds that the girl he chose to trust was the daughter of the person he came all this way to find? But wait a second; she's human, not a ghost.

"Explain, please?" he asked, confused.

At this point, Finn was in shock and Charlotte was looking around the shed nervously. She looked at her cell phone.

"Can't," she said "gotta get back to class."

She grabbed her lunch box, Finn's arm, exclaimed that they'll be back after school, and headed out the door. Well…seriously, what are the odds? Shaun's mind was racing. What should he do now? Then it came to him. What difference does this make? If anything, it should make it a lot easier. Sure, it leaves a lot of questions; like "But you're human!" and…well he couldn't think of any more because of that big question right there. How was that possible?! Although Shaun has noticed some strange things about Danny Phantom that he's never heard of in ghosts. For example, he actually has changed appearances and grown. He has a daughter, obviously. In a way, he was really very different than other ghosts. He wasn't the "ghost-kid" that he was in his prime ghost fighting time. Shaun finally realized that it all fit together. If you just thought about it; it was obvious. Danny Phantom wasn't just a ghost, and neither was Charlotte; they're only half-ghost! It was the only explanation! With that, Shaun picked up the remains of his sandwich, threw it in a trash can nearby, and drifted back to sleep with a smile.

Charlotte

At 3:00 they were let out of school. Charlotte ran to her locker, shoved her books inside, grabbed the ones she needed, and put them in her small, baby blue backpack. After that, she walked to the tall maple tree in the front schoolyard where she waited for Finn. When she showed up, she looked very worried.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked sympathetically.

Charlotte thought about it. Honestly though, she didn't know. In the last three hours of school all she could do was worry about her decision to tell Shaun the truth about her. What if he told someone? The only thing she could think of was to just go see if he was still there anyway. After all, she had promised they'd be back. They found him awake, throwing a basketball against the wall. Finn grabbed it out of his hand.

"We'd better go now that school has been let out." She suggested, "Some of the jocks are bound to end up here soon."

They all agreed and set out on route to Charlotte's house.

"Listen," Shaun began, "I think I've figured out most of the 'how'. You're only half-ghost right? Part human and part ghost. Because that's all I came up with." Charlotte was impressed. He actually figured it out. Which was good, because she had no idea how to explain it.

"You got it." She replied simply.

"Really!" he answered excitedly.

"Yes. I'm bringing you to my dad. Will you tell us your whole problem now?" she asked him pleadingly.

Finn encouraged him with a nod up and down.

"I guess." He replied, "But couldn't we wait until we see your father; so I can say it all at once. It's a long story. And pretty confusing too."

The girls reluctantly agreed. The rest of the walk home was silent. Charlotte tried to strike up a conversation once, but just didn't know what to say. Finally, they arrived at the corner of the most haunted place in Amity Park. (Get it!?) Charlotte smiled.

"Welcome to Fentonworks!"

**Hopefully the story is going along fine. The plot should pick up soon though; just hang tight! These details are what make the story!!! Again, review please!! I'm not afraid of criticism; but no flames are necessary!**


	3. Telling Someone

**Lone behold, Chapter Three is here! I know the chapters are sort of long; but sometimes the long ones are the best!! (Am I becoming too full of myself?)**

Chapter Three

Shaun

He looked up at the tall brick building. Part of it was brick actually; most of it was a big metal contraption. Charlotte said it was a ghost security system built by her grandfather called an 'opp center'. On the side was large sign saying 'Fentonworks'. Most of it was built by Charlotte's grandfather. She said that he was the real genius behind all the gadgets, and that her father was just the ghost. Charlotte unlocked the front door with a push and they all walked into the family room. Shaun didn't remember being in a real home and so it was odd to be in an environment that wasn't dirty and littered with trash.

"Yep; this is my home; nothing much." Charlotte said.

She and Finn dropped their backpacks on the closest chair and walked into the kitchen. A woman was sitting on a tall wooden chair next to an island. Her hair was jet black and down to her shoulders. She wore a dark purple long-sleeved t-shirt and light lavender sweatpants. She was sipping coffee while reading a magazine. Next to her was a small boy with light red hair, freckles on his cheeks, a bright orange t-shirt with a dinosaur, and indigo shorts. He was slurping Cheerios clumsily into his mouth.

"Hi Mom!" cried Charlotte as she hugged her mother and then proceeded to lift up her baby brother, much to his delight. "Hey Reggie!" she laughed.

"Hello Charlotte, Finn!" Charlotte's mother said politely, "And who is this you brought home?"

Shaun felt very out of place all of a sudden. He could tell she was looking at him strangely. After all, he wasn't really wearing normal clothing. Finn seemed perfectly relaxed though. He guessed that she was pretty much family to the Fentons.

"Mom, this is Shaun." Charlotte said as she introduced him. "He's got a real problem and needs to talk to Dad. From what I understand, it's pretty important. Oh! And he knows our secret."

Mrs. Fenton looked normal as can be until the last sentence. After that, she almost choked on her hot coffee.

"He what?!" she yelled "Charlotte!"

At that point Shaun felt very unwelcome. Mrs. Fenton seemed nice enough though. After all, the whole 'ghost' thing must be very important to be kept secret. "Hey! It seemed the only way!" Charlotte defended herself, "If this is as important as he says it is, he might really need to know anyway!"

Her mother seemed to consider this fact.

Oh, how he hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"Well…okay." She replied reluctantly, "But this problem of his better be worth it or you're in big trouble."

I would be lying if I said Shaun wasn't relieved, but he also was still pretty scared. She still looked angry. However, Charlotte was completely happy again.

"Thanks so much, Mom!" she said, "He wants to wait to talk until we see Dad. Is he home yet?"

"Yes. He's in the basement." She replied, "Nice to meet you, Shaun. Sorry about the yelling. I was just a little freaked out. Please call me Sam."

Suddenly, another weight was lifted off his shoulders. Shaun felt great; and it showed.

"Thanks!" he said excitedly, "I completely understand. Really; I do. Wow. This means a lot to me."

"Of course." Sam said casually, "Now you kids go downstairs and talk…or whatever. Oh, and happy birthday Charlotte!"

So then the three teens made their way down the stairs to the basement. What Shaun saw was just amazing. Gadgets everywhere; in one corner was a pile of metal thermoses. The tables were covered with things from a large gun to a fishing pole with a green neon string. But the most amazing thing was on the far back wall. It was a portal of some sort. It was circular with black and orange striped doors that slid open. Sitting on a metal chair, sketching plans for something new was the person Shaun's come all this way for. He was fairly short for an adult, but still tall. His jet-black hair was combed forward in a messed up kind of way. His eyes were a bright blue and were busy focusing on his work, so he didn't notice them when they first came in. Shaun was amazed at how different he looked. He couldn't believe that his hero had a job and a family just like a normal person. Shaun didn't even notice his mouth was hanging wide open. Finn poked his shoulder to get him to look at her and then motioned her warning. "Hi Dad!" Charlotte cried, running towards her famous father for a hug.

"Charlotte!" he answered, "And how was school…"

He sort of trailed off at the end of his question, because then he spotted Shaun.

Charlotte

Charlotte was out of ideas. It was hard enough telling her mother that she had told Shaun her secret, but her father was even more protective of it. How was she going to explain the teenager in rags that she brought home with them? Shaun looked scared to death. Her dad was eyeing him strangely. Charlotte knew she had to say something before her father started jumping to conclusions.

"Dad, this is Shaun." She began at his name; simple enough. "He says that he needs you help. Don't get upset, please, but he already knows the secret. He won't tell. We can trust him."

"Charlotte!" Danny said. "What were you thinking? You met a complete stranger who just tells you that he 'has a problem' and you go ahead and tell him everything!"

For the second time that day, Charlotte was out of words. She stood there in front of her father, now standing up, not knowing what to do…again.

"I…" she started to say something because she knew she had to but still couldn't find the words.

"Charlotte I know you didn't mean anything but when will you learn that your job is to fight; not to… do what you're doing right now!?!"

Charlotte was frightened now. Her father has never yelled to her like this before. Not even when she was young and tried to fight with him when she wasn't allowed. In fact, she was almost on the verge of tears.

Shaun

Shaun noticed this and didn't know what to do about it. He looked over at Finn who looked truly sorry for her friend and he could tell that she was scared of what would become of her. Danny was so angry now that his eyes glowed green like when he was in his ghost form. But then he saw his daughter's watery eyes. He sat back down, his eyes returning to their bright blue. Shaun never meant to get Charlotte in trouble. He knew what he had to do.

"Mr. Fenton?" Shaun started, "Don't be angry at Charlotte. I was asking too much. The only way she could help me was if she told me. You should be proud that your daughter feels so compelled to help people. Plus, it might be of interest to you to know that my problem has to do with your old worst enemy, Vlad Masters."

At the name of Vlad he looked up at Shaun. Looking truly concerned now.

"Vlad?" he asked, "He died long ago. Even you should now that; before you were born. Right? How could he possibly have anything to do with whatever problem you have?"

Shaun got the sense that Danny was asking himself these questions more than he was asking Shaun. Charlotte looked relieved and gave Shaun a thanking smile. Shaun smiled back. Danny seemed lost in his thoughts. Finn looked utterly lost. Charlotte walked back over to stand beside her best friend. The teens were waiting. Waiting for Danny's reaction. Finally, Danny returned to earth and looked up at Shaun.

"Tell me your problem." He said to Shaun

Shaun did tell him everything. He told them all. From the last memory he had to when he climbed on the car-carrier. Charlotte looked scared for him. Finn still looked lost. Danny didn't really have an expression. He was just listening intently. At one point, they all grabbed more metal chairs and sat down. By the end, Shaun felt wonderful. He finally told someone everything. He wasn't alone.

**If you were waiting for a 'problem' with totally new details added to it, then I'm sorry to disappoint you. This is how it goes though; I've got it all planned out in my head; mostly. That doesn't mean I can't change a few things though. Please review!!!**


	4. The Beginning

**What will Danny think of Shaun's story? Will they help him? What else will happen? All these questions shall be answered… please review!**

Chapter Four

Charlotte

Charlotte was amazed that Shaun made it through all by himself for so long. No wonder he had to hitch a ride on a car-carrier. No wonder he looked like he did. He had amnesia and couldn't remember a thing. His first memory was waking up on the streets of Washington D. C., not knowing a thing about his past. Only nine years old at the time and was terrified. When he was done, Danny still looked concerned. Charlotte has heard many stories of her father's old arch-enemy. Vlad masters, a half-ghost billionaire, looking to find even more money and had a thing for her grandmother. He used to be the mayor of Amity Park and almost killed her parents and Tucker countless times. The most famous story was, of course, when the asteroid was hurtling towards earth and Vlad demanded money to stop it. He failed and her grandfather left him in space after Vlad finally revealed what he thought of him. 'Smooth move Vlad' Charlotte always thought. But not this time.

"Are you sure about this?" her father asked Shaun suddenly.

"I swear I'm not lying!" Shaun replied, frustrated.

"I didn't say you were. If what you say is true, though, we have some serious thinking to do." Danny told them, "We need to decide if this means that you're in actual danger. Knowing Vlad, he would do anything for his image or money."

Seeing her dad all serious surprised Charlotte. This is what he was good at; ghost business. Finn looked scared as can be. At this point, Charlotte didn't even think she was paying attention. Finn was way too busy biting her nails and glancing around the lab nervously. Not that Charlotte wanted to take part in the conversation either. She and Finn had never actually taken care of any actual serious ghost fights. They had only fought the ghosts over robberies, fires, and a few random attacks. Her parents and Tucker had done a lot more fighting in about three months than she had done in a year. Charlotte didn't blame Finn for being scared; she was scared too. Her father had a point, though. The attack on Shaun's family happened when he was nine, almost six years ago; you'd think that if Vlad was going to attack again he would've done it by now. Maybe this was nothing to worry about after all.

"I don't know for sure if it's dangerous or not, but…I can't really explain it…I feel as though… he's up to something." Shaun said nervously, "You said he would do anything for image or money. I don't think my family was important or wealthy. I don't remember but I was on those streets for six years; if I was important I would've been recognized. Right?"

"Good point." Danny replied, "Perhaps we should look into this. Is there anything at all linked to your past?"

Shaun looked down. He was obviously hiding something.

"Well…" he began, "There's this chain."

When Shaun said this he pulled a silver chain with a plain locket that was hanging around his neck out so you could see it, but didn't take it off. Then he dropped it.

"I was wearing it when I first woke up." He added.

"Let me see it." Asked Danny.

"That's another thing;" Said Shaun, still nervous, "it doesn't come off. Believe me I've tried. The locket won't open either."

"Wait; seriously?" Charlotte finally said.

Shaun

Shaun was serious. He was just as stumped as they were. For the first time in a while Finn stopped biting her nails and was just staring at him. Actually, Shaun just realized, everyone was staring at him. Even Danny was looking at him with eyebrows raised.

"Let me try!" said Charlotte, confidently.

"Um, I don't think-"he started to say but was cut off.

Charlotte had grabbed onto the chain and was trying unsuccessfully to pull it off.

"What the heck?" she exclaimed.

She soon gave up on that and was now turning it.

"Where's the clasp?" she asked

"There is none!" Shaun yelled.

Charlotte frowned; then she grabbed the locket.

"Charlotte, stop it!" said Danny, "If Shaun couldn't get it all these years, then you can't now."

Charlotte pouted, clearly disappointed, and sat back down.

"Is it stuck somehow?" Danny asked Charlotte.

"No." she replied, "It was like there was a magnet pulling it down."

Shaun agreed. It was the same deal when he used to try to take it off. He gave up when he was about thirteen. The locket was different though. It was just stuck. No matter haw hard he pulled, it wouldn't open. _Ding-Dong! _

"I hope you don't mind!" Sam called from the basement stairs, "I took the liberty of ordering pizza since Shaun is here and something tells me he's sleeping over! Also, do you know its 6:30?"

"6:30!" cried Danny, "How did it get so late!"

"I guess the story lasted longer than we thought. We got here at like 4:30 anyway." Finn spoke for the first time since they met Danny and her voice was quiet.

"I suppose we should go eat." Suggested Charlotte.

They all agreed and headed upstairs. Sam and Reggie were already eating slices. Finn, obviously still nervous, quietly said goodbye and headed home. Although they were all eating and everyone besides Shaun were talking of school and other matters that didn't concern him, their minds were far away from the present and were stuck thinking about what just happened. When they were finished Charlotte brought Shaun up to her room.

"This is the same room that my dad grew up in." she told him, "It's a lot different though."

Shaun could tell. The walls were painted a light baby blue and the trim was bright white. Her bed was wooden with navy bedding, sheets, and pillows. There was a desk on one side, also wooden, with a computer and an area for homework, he guessed. In one corner, on the other side, were two light blue bean bag chairs and wooden book shelves all around. There was also a silvery blue modern lamp to read by night. Next to the bed was a wooden nightstand with a radio and a book. Next to the desk was a wooden bureau with a few drawers and on top were a jewelry box and a small mirror, plus a contact lens case. Shaun thought it was every teenage girl's dream room.

"So…" Charlotte said cautiously, "I guess tomorrow we can start figuring all this out."

"Yeah." He said doubtfully, "I hope we can figure this out."

"We will;" she replied confidently, "you'll see."

Somehow Shaun still doubted it. He knew this is what he came all this way for; but now that he was here, finding the truth seemed farther away than ever. What were they supposed to do? Magically give him his memory back? It seemed so hopeless.

Charlotte

Charlotte looked at Shaun with a look of sympathy. She wondered what he was feeling right now. She saw the doubt in his eyes. Trying to cheer him up, she started to tell him funny stories of her and Finn's adventures. To Charlotte's dismay, this seemed to only make him sadder. After that, she gave him the grand tour of the house. She looked at the clock in the family room: 8:00. She realized that she had homework to do.

"So Shaun," she began, "I've got to do some things for school tomorrow…"

Shaun looked startled, as if he forgot all about school.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "Don't let me get in your way. I'll find something to do; don't worry."

So the pair went back to Charlotte's bedroom. Charlotte sat at her desk and did her homework, and Shaun grabbed a book off the shelves and started to read, after sitting down in one of the comfy bean bag chairs. Charlotte was surprised at this.

"You can read?" she asked.

"Umm," he said, "yeah. It's funny; actually, I can remember everything I learned in school too. Math, reading, social studies; you name it!"

Charlotte nodded; the mystery solved. Though, she silently tucked away this information; who knows? It might be useful.

**I think this is one of my longest chapters. Sorry about that. Review, review, review!! I need your opinions!!!**


	5. Opening the Locket

**What's with the locket? Will any of the mysteries surrounding Shaun be solved? What book was Shaun reading? Read to find out!!**

Chapter Five

Shaun

Shaun sat on the family room couch, reading the book he began yesterday: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It was a good book; the kind you get sucked into and can't stop reading. But Shaun couldn't get sucked into it at this time. It was noon. Charlotte and Finn were at school and Danny was at work. Reggie was playing with toy racecars and Sam was sitting on the other couch, reading her own book. Last night he slept on this very couch. Danny lent him some of his clothes. As you can imagine, they were quite big; but more comfortable than the tattered ones he was wearing. Now he was in a different set. In his book, Harry just met a boy named Ron on the Hogwarts Express. The story should've gotten really good by now; but Shaun was hardly paying attention. He was too busy thinking about what was going to happen when Charlotte, Finn, and Danny got back. Would they search the internet for clues? Start trying to figure out how to get the locket off? Both? Either one, he felt as though something was going to happen.

Charlotte

Charlotte was sitting outside of the school next to Finn, eating a roast beef sandwich. Finn was eating noodles out of a thermos. Charlotte had her own thermos too; sitting at the bottom of her backpack, just in case. Suddenly Finn put her fork down.

"What are we going to do?" she exclaimed

"What do you mean?" Charlotte replied with almost no emotion.

"Don't play stupid with me!" she fired back, "You know well what I mean!"

Charlotte knew what she meant. She said what she did because she didn't know the answer to her question any more than Finn did. Charlotte put down her sandwich.

"I don't know, Finn" she told her best friend quietly, "I just don't know."

Shaun

2:30. Shaun was still reading at this time and had come to be extremely bored. He could only read for so long. Sam said to be patient and that Danny should be home soon. Shaun sighed and stuck his bookmark in the page. He couldn't wait any longer. Just as he thought this, the door opened to reveal Danny.

"Hello!" he called, "I'm home!"

"Hey!" Shaun replied

"Hi, honey!" Sam exclaimed from the kitchen

"Daddy!" called Reggie as he ran toward his father.

Danny picked him up and twirled him around. Then he sat him back on the ground and asked:

"Have you been good for your mother?"

"Oh, yes!" Reggie replied happily.

"Good boy!" Danny said as he smiled, "Now run along and play."

Reggie did just that. Shaun once again was sent into a moment of depression. Was he ever told the same thing as a boy? When his father came home, did he pick him up like that? But Shaun was instantly snapped out of this moment when Danny suddenly looked serious.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" asked Shaun, a bit nervous.

"We're going to crack open that locket." Danny explained, "I've got a feeling it could be one of our biggest clues."

"That sounds good to me!" Shaun replied confidently, though on the inside he was crumbling.

"But shouldn't we wait for Charlotte and Finn first?" he added, "Yesterday we came here at around 4:00."

"Yes," said Danny sincerely, "but Charlotte promised to be home as soon as possible."

Shaun smiled a still nervous smile and followed Danny to the basement lab.

Charlotte

"Come on!" Charlotte yelled to her best friend. "I promised them we'd be there ASAP!"

The two friends were running down the sidewalk on their way home from school. Although, Charlotte was still nervous about what they were doing, during last period, she convinced herself that she was doing this for the good of the city and possibly a new friend. She decided that Shaun was a nice guy. The kind that were easy to laugh and funny, themselves, and also brave and willing to do anything for what is right. Of course, Charlotte had never seen him laugh or tell a joke, but once this mess is all over he could be a totally different guy. Plus, he was pretty good-looking too. Short, shaggy, dark brown hair, big brown eyes, tall, and a nice face too. When they arrived at FentonWorks, Charlotte and Finn ran in the door, dropped their bookbags on the couch, yelled a quick hello to Sam, and ran down the basement stairs to the lab. By the time they got downstairs, the girls were completely out of breath.

"Sorry we're late." Charlotte gasped.

"Yeah," Finn added, "Mr. Lands kept us after school for, like, ten minutes to help clean the science room."

"That's fine." Danny replied, sounding as though he wasn't paying attention, anyway.

"We're trying to open the locket." Shaun said importantly.

He and Danny were sitting in a couple of the metal chairs. Danny was grasping the locket in his hand while trying to wedge the end of a screwdriver into the side.

"Do you think that will work?" I asked unconfidently.

Something told me that we needed a better tool than just a screwdriver. Something made especially for ghost-related things.

"Hopefully." Danny replied.

"It better." Shaun added with a sigh.

"Maybe you should use one of your special ghost tool things." Finn said as she voiced my thoughts perfectly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as Danny tried unsuccessfully to open the stubborn locket. When he failed a fifth time, Danny finally gave up.

"Fine." He said reluctantly. "We'll use the Fenton Ecto-Hammer."

After he said this he got up, walked over to on eof the tables covered in gadgets, and grabbed one that looked like an unusually large, green, glowing hammer.

"I can't believe I still use our last name in front of everything." Danny mumbled under his breath when he returned to the group.

"What does it do?" Shaun asked curiously, yet nervously too.

"Well," Danny began, "it's basically a special hammer fitted with anti-ghost materials so it can penetrate ghost protected items. We've never had to use it before, but I knew it would com in handy."

Charlotte knew well the why her father made the hammer. She suggested it herself back in May. Back then Danny was trying yet another attempt at fixing the ghost portal. Charlotte was extremely excited at this. She was still quite young when it exploded and wasn't allowed to go in the Ghost Zone yet. Excited at the prospect of adventuring inside she suggested tons of new gadgets. Charlotte was suddenly snapped out of her memories when Danny took his first strike at the locket with the special hammer. _Bang! _Finn and her both jumped at the sound and Shaun flinched because it was so close to him. The impact made a small dent, but the group all smiled at this. It was their only progress. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _Danny hammered again and again; each time making the dent larger until it was all but caved in.

"This should do it kids!" He exclaimed

_Bang-crack! _The locket burst open with a magnificent green. The color swirled around Shaun like a liquid until he was engulfed by it. Charlotte was terrified. What was happening?! Finally, the green died down and revealed Shaun. He moaned quietly and collapsed onto the floor; unconscious.

**Please be patient for my next chapter. I know the story just got way more interesting… but I'm not sure how much time I'll have. Don't abandon me! Keep those reviews coming!!! Also, if any of you were thinking 'Hello! What about Charlotte's birthday? Have you forgotten about that?' No!!! I haven't! Don't worry; it'll come up later!**


	6. Training

**Oh no! What happened to Shaun?! Well, why don't you find out? Also, who else was wondering what book Sam was reading? I know I was! All will be revealed…enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Shaun

Shaun blinked his eyes open. The light burned. He realized that he wasn't in the lab any more. Instead, he was laying down on the couch in the family room. How much time had passed?

"Shaun?" Charlotte asked as she entered the room from the kitchen, obviously wondering if he was really awake, "Shaun! How are you feeling?"

As she said this she ran over to the couch and sat on the chair next to it.

"Fine, I guess." Shaun answered, "What exactly happened, anyway?"

Charlotte didn't answer at first and looked pretty nervous. For the first time, Shaun wondered if something terrible had happened. He didn't feel any pain. Scared at this thought, Shaun sat up on the couch so he could see his whole body. He looked fine to him.

"Well," Charlotte finally answered, "My dad thinks that the locket was some kind of encasement. Like it wasn't keeping other things from getting in, it was keeping what was inside, inside."

Shaun looked at the teen girl quizzically. What could've possibly been in that locket? At that thought, Danny walked in the room.

"Did you tell him?" he asked Charlotte.

"Just about the locket." She answered.

Shaun was getting more nervous by the second. What secret were they keeping from him? His eyes darted around the room. That's when he saw how dark it was. He could see the stars! Then Danny startled him out of his thoughts.

"Listen, Shaun," he began, "the locket held a ghost half; your ghost half."

At this Shaun nearly fell out of the couch.

"I don't understand." He told them, "To be half ghost you have to be half dead; right?"

"Of course!" Danny said, "And you are and were before. The reason the locket wouldn't come off is because it was part of your soul. It had to be as close to you as possible. You've been only half alive all along."

Danny looked like he'd thought about this a lot. It wasn't like Shaun didn't believe him. He just couldn't believe how all this time he had ghost powers. Imagine the things he could've done with these powers! Shaun smiled at the thought.

"It's also likely that you've had those powers since you were born or from a very young age." Danny said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Why?" Shaun replied, confused yet again.

"You see," Danny told him as he sat down, "the reason you collapsed is because all the powers that evolves through time happened in the locket, not while your two halves were connected. Then when they did connect all the power that usually came over time overpowered you. It was just too much. Plus, looking at you, you must have your ice powers. You're shivering all over. That's the last power you get and it usually takes a while to develop."

Danny was right, Shaun realized. He was pretty cold but after the whole 'you're half ghost' thing he figured it was just a side affect.

"Also," Charlotte added, suddenly confident, "you're going to need some training to control those new powers. No one's better at that then me!"

Shaun didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes." Danny said, "I agree with Charlotte. If we're going to take out Vlad you're going to need all the training you can get."

Shaun smiled at this. He was finally going to avenge his parents.

"When do we start?"

Charlotte

Charlotte was surprised at Shaun's enthusiasm at first, but soon grew used to it. Every day after school Shaun, Finn, and her would go into the lab and use the old obstacle course. Charlotte taught him all of her moves, well except for some of her signature ones like using the fencing swords. Those were hers only. Finn would record the progress, but would sometimes give him some advice in her specialties. Once in a while, Reggie would come down to watch. His violet eyes would become bigger watching them practice. Occasionally, Charlotte would allow him to run through the obstacle course too. After all, she wasn't the only one to inherit Danny's ghost powers and he should start his training soon anyway. When they were doing these practices Charlotte grew more and more attached to Shaun. Her suspicions about him were right, and soon his true nature came out. Half the time they spent in the lab they were laughing and Shaun would crack a joke once in a while too. Charlotte began to dread the day that Danny decided he was ready to take on Vlad. The only bad thing about this training was how distracted she always was. In school, all she could think about was the training and Shaun himself. Charlotte feared her grades were slipping. One day, not too long after the discovery of Shaun's powers, her fears of being too distracted were confirmed. The trio just got down into the basement and was going over yesterday's progress when the door bell rang.

"Don't worry." Charlotte told them, "My mom will get."

"Charlotte!" Sam called from the stairs, "Could you get that!?"

Shaun and Finn started laughing. Charlotte sighed but giggled too. It was pretty funny.

"Yep!" she replied to her mother.

She ran up the stairs to the family room. She opened the door to reveal the mailman.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Oh, hello!" he answered nervously, "I…um… This letter was supposed to be delivered a few days ago but it… got lost."

"Oh! Okay!" Charlotte replied, "Thanks!"

She didn't really care if one letter was a bit late. She said goodbye and closed the door. She looked at the letter and realized it was addressed to her. Quickly, she ripped open the envelope. The front had a picture of a big pink cake with candles all over it. The words 'Dear Granddaughter…' were printed on it too in big curly letters. Charlotte was confused at first but then realized it was a birthday card. She forgot all about her own birthday! She guessed that they all got caught up in Shaun and the locket and everything else. Charlotte just couldn't believe it. In a daze, she slowly walked into the kitchen where, once again, Sam was reading her book, The DaVinci Code.

"Who is it from, honey?" she asked her.

"It's from Grandpa and Grandma." Charlotte replied, "For my birthday."

Sam slapped her forehead.

"Your birthday!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe we forgot!"

"Yeah, I know." Charlotte said unbelievably, "How did we manage that?"

Sam shook her head slowly back and forth.

"How about me and your father give you your present tonight?" Sam told her, "Wherever we hid it, it's here somewhere."

"That sounds good." Charlotte replied, "Thanks!"

Over all, it was a small birthday. She got the necklace from Finn, a gift card to Charlotte Russe from her grandparents, and a Jimshore figurine of an angel from her parents. But it was enough. In her mind, Charlotte thought of Shaun as a gift too. He came on her birthday, after all. But after that incident, Charlotte tried harder than ever to level her responsibilities. But too much was going on with school, training, and the occasional ghost attack. Little did she know what was really coming at her.

**Is the ending too cheesy? The chapter was getting long and I couldn't think of a good cliff hanger, yet. Please review!!!!!**


	7. Finding Vlad

**What will happen now? Will the story finally pick up again? Will I come up with a better cliff-hanger? Will my updates before the chapter stop involving questions? Read to find out!!!! (hopefully)**

Chapter Seven

Charlotte

Four weeks had passed since Charlotte's belated birthday when the excitement of training vanished. As the days progressed, Shaun grew more and more restless. Charlotte was beginning to fear the worst, until finally one day she had to confront him. It was late; Finn had just left for her house. She and Shaun were hanging out in her bedroom in the bean bag chairs. Shaun was reading The Prisoner of Azkaban while Charlotte did her homework. In the middle of an algebra problem, she put her pencil down and looked over at Shaun wondering just how to start the conversation. Then, just when she was about to say something, he slammed the book closed and sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked sympathetically.

"Nothing." He answered angrily.

"Oh please!" she replied, "There's seriously nothing wrong and you slam your book closed; which, by the way, hurts the binding."

When Charlotte said this, Shaun's eyes fell.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "It's just that I've been training for a month now and Danny hasn't said I'm ready yet."

Dang it! She was right.

"Shaun," she began carefully, "I'm afraid that you're taking this way too seriously."

"Charlotte, he killed my parents." He fired back, angry again.

"Yes, I know." She replied, frustrated. "We're going to bring him down. He won't get away with what he did to your parents. But you seem to be seeing this as revenge. You can't let your anger get the best of you."

"What do you know?!" he spat at her as he stood up, "You haven't been through what I've been through! You haven't seen what I've seen! You don't know the feeling! The feeling that I go through every day! Not knowing a thing about my past! You have everything! A family that loves you! A best friend that cares for you! An education past the fourth grade! You have a future; I have none!"

Charlotte was surprised at his sudden outburst. She could see the pain and anger in his eyes. Finally, she understood that getting his hunger for revenge wasn't just for his parents. It was also for taking away his life too. Shaun didn't see that Charlotte and everyone else he met through that month were there for him. There was still hope. Charlotte wasn't angry at him at all for yelling at her. In fact, she felt sorry for him.

"Shaun, I know that I could never understand what you are feeling and that you're right; I do have a family, Finn, and an education. But, so do you; well not the education part, but we are here for you." She said softly. Then she grabbed his hand and yanked; signaling him to sit back down. "You should also calm down. It's not good for you, you know. I should also let you know that I've heard my parents and Tucker talking about getting you into Casper High and adoption."

Shaun met Tucker a few days after the birthday incident. The two seemed to get along perfectly and Shaun has said more than once how much he likes Tucker.

"Adoption?" Shaun asked nervously.

"Yeah!" she replied happily, "You didn't think after all this we were just going to kick you back out onto the streets did you?"

"Um… well," Shaun answered

"Well, we're not." she interrupted confidently, "That was a rhetorical question, anyway."

She smiled at him. Hopefully, their little talk got through to him. But one question still remained: What will Shaun do when they find Vlad?

Shaun

Two days later Shaun was still unsure. The talk with Charlotte got him thinking. What was going to happen after all this? Truth is, he hasn't really thought about it before. His main goal has just been to destroy Vlad, which, Charlotte pointed out, is a little revenge-y. Yes, he wanted to avenge his parents' deaths but didn't want to go too far. Did Shaun know what he meant by 'too far'? No. He just knew that he didn't want to go there. But their talk still didn't stop him from being so restless. Shaun didn't mean to be so impatient; he couldn't help himself. Every time he did something wrong in training, he would get all frustrated and worked up thinking that this set him back a few more days. Shaun could tell that Finn and Charlotte tried hard to make training fun again, but no matter what he couldn't take the two girls seriously. Well, actually he did take them seriously and that was the problem. They wanted him to be outgoing again. Not going to happen; at least not until they got rid of Vlad. Indeed, as luck would have it, today was the day. Shaun could feel it. It was a Saturday, so training started earlier than school days. Usually, Danny would watch about once a week, which he already did that week, so when Danny turned up in the lab Shaun was suspicious.

"Everyone listen up." Danny told them, "I believe that the need for training is gone. Shaun's abilities seems be sufficient and we need to get working on location."

"Location?" Finn asked, "You mean like where Vlad is? How are we going to figure that out?"

"We're not;" Danny said as he smiled and pointed at one of the larger machines in the lab, "that is."

Danny stood up and motioned everyone to follow. Finn and Shaun were relieved. He didn't know about Finn, but Shaun thought that it must be some kind of tracker. Charlotte seemed more confused at the idea of using the machine.

"But, Dad, I thought the Fenton Ghost Locator's signal only reached throughout Amity Park." She told her father.

"It used to," Danny told her triumphantly, "but using old data I collected during my trips to Clockwork's castle, it's now able to reach the whole country."

At this, Charlotte brightened and looked genuinely interested in the machine.

"I only hope that Vlad's not going international because then we'd run into some problems."

Shaun's hopes soared. Finally, today they were going to find out where Vlad is.

"Wait." Finn said looking confused, "There could be hundreds maybe thousands of ghosts in the U.S. Are we going to have to go to where every little dot is? That could take awhile."

Oh, man!

"Well, no; not exactly." Danny answered

Phew! Wait, what did he mean by 'not exactly'?

"You have to select each blue dot and then the picture will zoom in so you can see what ghost it is." Danny continued, "However, it can only zoom in for about ten seconds. The signal isn't strong enough to hold the picture for any longer. This doesn't mean that we'll be able to find him today or tomorrow. The process may still be long, but not nearly as long as going to the location of every one. To make things go faster, I've come up with a plan. First we'll search through the states that when I was younger we saw him most, such ass Wisconsin and Colorado. Then we'll go through major cities like Washington D.C., New York, Los Angeles, and Philadelphia. After that, if all else fails, we'll just have to go through everywhere else."

Oh no, this could still take forever. Shaun was beginning to think that it could take four more weeks to find Vlad. Shaun was wrong however; it only took about one and a half weeks. It was a Wednesday when it happened. During the time between that Saturday and that Wednesday, things were even more boring. The two girls and Shaun would report to the lab every day as soon as possible. Luckily, it was possible to view more than one ghost at a time. The first day they made a list of all the states and major cities, and checked off each one as they went through. It took the whole first week to finish the surrounding states that Vlad was known to have gone to often. Then, as Danny said, they moved on to major cities. School days grew more and more boring for Shaun because he was alone, so he took to searching on the Locator by himself. But he never found anything. When he got to Washington D.C. he hesitated. That's where the attack happened, he was sure of it. Is it possible that Vlad stayed in the city all along? Finally, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. There was only one little blue dot in the city. Slowly, he selected the circle with his pointer finger. An image appeared on the screen of a great glob of green ectoplasm; a hardly dangerous monster. What a waste of time. And it went on like that until that one Wednesday; one normal Wednesday. The three teenagers were all gathered around the Locator; Finn had the list and was checking off cities as Charlotte and Shaun selected the blue dots.

"What's the next one?" Shaun asked Finn.

"Seattle." She told him

"I've got it!" Charlotte yelled excitedly, "My godmother lives there at the moment. She travels around the world. It's such an exciting life!"

Shaun wasn't really paying attention to Charlotte. He was looking at Seattle on the map. There were two dots; right next to each other and were moving around rapidly.

"Is that normal?" he asked the girls, referring to the ghosts.

"I'm not sure." Finn replied carefully.

Charlotte didn't answer. She was looking at the blue dots curiously. Standing up, she reached her hand over and selected both ghosts at the same time. One large image appeared over the map. It was him; but he was also fighting another ghost. She looked a little younger than Sam, Danny, and Tucker, her hair was silvery-white just Danny's, Charlotte's, and Shaun's when in ghost form. Her outfit was similar to Danny's and Charlotte's too; black and silver. The teens stood in awe at their discovery until finally Charlotte cried out.

"Dad!" she yelled nervously with a hint of, what was that? Sadness?

Shaun heard running upstairs and then down the lab stairs.

"Are you okay?" he asked Charlotte.

She looked at him and for a moment their eyes locked with each other. He could see that her eyes were watering.

"No." she told him, "She's my godmother!"

**Has anybody figured out who the other ghost is? (I would hope so!) Also, the climax is finally here!!!!! (I think) The next chapter is when it starts!!!! (hopefully) Anyway… please review!!!!!**


	8. Preparation

**OMG!! The climax is finally here!!! Sort of… near the end of this chapter. I think that it'll feel like it though!! Seriously, I really love this chapter!! I'd like to thank Nair Sutsej for my very first review!!**

Chapter Eight

Charlotte

Charlotte was freaking out. Her godmother, who she was extremely close with, was fighting with one of the most powerful ghosts known to the Fenton family. Who knows why he's after her? It probably has something to do with his plan for world domination or something else all villains always want. At the moment, Charlotte was sitting down on the other side of the lab, far away from the machine. Finn and Shaun were trying to comfort her, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't stop the tears from falling. Danny was over at the machine calculating the exact coordinates of Vlad and her godmother. The image of the two had long since disappeared, but the blue dots representing them were still there. Sam was upstairs keeping Reggie busy and out of the action that was happening in the lab. About a half hour later, Danny found the coordinates and he joined the Shaun, Finn, and the finally calming down Charlotte. She didn't want to be the center of attention, but she just couldn't help it.

"We're leaving right away; right Dad?" she asked her father hopefully.

"We're leaving as soon as possible actually." He told all three of them, "That doesn't mean right this second; that means as soon as we're ready and/or prepared. Got it?"

Charlotte noticed how upset he was too. She forgot how close her father was to her godmother. Looking at his face, it was filled with pain and Charlotte realized how hard it was for him to stay the adult in this situation. No matter how much she wanted to leave right this second, she would agree with Danny. But Shaun beat her to it.

"Fine. But someone has to explain something to me. I'm not trying to be mean to her or anything but, and I've heard the story, I thought Danny's powers were an accident, not genetic. How did, I don't know her name either, she get those powers?"

Danny looked at Charlotte.

"Would you like to explain?" he asked her, "I've got things to do to prepare."

"Sure." Charlotte replied hesitantly.

Looking at Shaun, she started he story of back when her parents and Tucker were fourteen and at the height of their ghost fighting. She told how Vlad wanted to clone her father for his own 'perfect half-ghost son'. And that her godmother, Danni or Danielle, she called her Danni, was one of the accidental clones made. That was how she got her ghost powers; because she's a younger female version of her father. She told of how at first Danni was against her father but when she learned of how Vlad was lying to her it all changed. Etc. Etc. and everything after that. While she told the story Shaun was confused at first and then expressed an emotion of understanding. Finn had heard the story only once before and so she seemed enjoyed hearing it again too. As for Charlotte, it sort of calmed her down even more until she was normal again. In the beginning of the story, Danny disappeared. Charlotte assumed he was in the Ops Center, finding new equipment. When she finished the story, Charlotte looked at the digital clock on a table in the lab. It was already 5:00; almost another half hour had passed. Charlotte started getting worked up all over again.

"It's been a whole hour after we found Vlad and Danni!" she cried, standing up, "Where's my dad? We should be in the Spector Speeder on our way to Seattle right now!!"

There it was. Charlotte just had another emotional meltdown. She was standing up with her hands on her face. Luckily, she hadn't started crying. Suddenly, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. Taking her hands off her face, she looked into the big brown eyes of Shaun.

"Everything's going to be fine." He told her.

Their eyes were locked for a few moments more; her blue ones with his brown. Looking at them, she believed him. Looking away, she stifled a small laugh and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Well, if that little emotional scene is over maybe we should go find Danny because I agree, we really should leave now." interrupted Finn.

Shaun removed his hands from Charlotte's shoulders. They both nodded but there was no need because Danny was already on his way down and he wasn't the only one either.

"Hey guys!" called Tucker.

The three teens said their hellos but weren't really in the mood to act very happy. Danny followed Tucker holding a bunch of equipment. He dropped the pile of electronics on a table in the lab.

"Alright." Danny said confidently, "Let's get on the move. Tucker, you're staying here to track our movements. Finn, you have your suit; right?"

She nodded.

"Good." He continued, handing her some equipment, "Take these advanced blasters. You'll need them on Vlad. Shaun, you and I are just going to rely on our powers, but I'll also pack some extra equipment in the Spector Speeder. Charlotte, you'll also have you powers, but I also have something special to give you."

Danny pulled out two silver daggers from the pile with golden line designs all over the handles and blade covers. Charlotte looked at them with awe. They were beautiful, but what will she do with them?

"Um, Dad…" she started to say nervously.

"Wait; before you say anything take off the covers." He told her with a smile.

Charlotte smiled back curiously and took one of the daggers. Slowly, she began to slide the silver and gold covers off and, to her amazement, as she slid them off the blade grew longer. Finally, the blade ended and the cover slid off. The dagger had turned into a fencing sword.

"That's amazing!" Charlotte cried.

Then she grabbed the other dagger and slid the cover off that one too, but a bit faster. It turned into yet another sword.

"I love it!" she said again.

"You can also shoot your ectoplasm ray through it." Danny added

"Through it?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yes." Danny grinned, "The ray travels across the blade and shoots out the end. Now, we really have to get moving; everyone in the Spector Speeder!"

Finn appeared from the lab stairs decked out in her dark pink fighting suit. Her short dark blond hair was pulled up into a bob; the only way she could put it up. She smiled triumphantly.

"The new stuff is all installed!" Finn informed everyone, "What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you on the way there." Charlotte told her best friend.

Finn climbed into the Speeder, but the other three stood by. Danny changed first; his black hair to silver-white and his clothes into a black and silver jumpsuit with the Dp emblem on it. Charlotte went next; her loose ponytail changed to silver-white too, but her outfit was a bit different. Instead of a jumpsuit, her regular t-shirt went long sleeved black and extended into her hands which were silver. Her plaid skirt turned solid silver with a black trim. Her leggings changed into black tights and her black swayed flats went silver. Her very own CP emblem was present on her chest too. Smiling, Charlotte grabbed her new swords and the covers, and climbed into the Speeder. Danny followed her. Shaun went last; his outfit was entirely different from Charlotte's and Danny's. His whole get-up changed. In place was a long black trench coat with silver around the trims of the collar, edge, sleeves, and pockets. The buttons were silver too. He also had a black shirt underneath with three-quarter sleeves and silver trim; plus silver pants with black trim. For his hands were long silver gloves stretching to his elbows and for his feet, big black boots. He didn't have an emblem but that seemed to be perfectly okay with him. Once they were all in the Spector Speeder, Tucker marked their coordinates, because three of them were half-ghost, and they were off. Shaun and Danny sat up front and the girls were in the back. Shaun set their destination into the Speeder and the rest of the trip was on auto-pilot. After Charlotte showed Finn her swords the height of their situation set back in again. Everything was resting on their shoulders. Oh, gosh. Danny and Tucker's constant communication didn't help. It seemed every five minutes Tucker would call and say how far the group was. When they were almost there, just entering Washington, Tucker called franticly.

"Hey! Uh, guys… I don't if this means anything… I think it does but I'm not sure… the two dots that are Danni and Vlad… yeah, they stopped moving." He told them.

Instant freak out.

"What?!" Charlotte cried.

"Well, they are moving," Tucker continued as Danny listened closely, "but… they're right next to each other and they're moving only one direction together."

"That means one of them defeated the other and the one who won is bringing the one who lost somewhere." Danny said way too fast, but there really was no need because his face said it all. The call ended soon after.

"Charlotte, hand me Danni's boomerang." He asked her.

Quickly, she began searching through the compartment of equipment. Everyone in their family had their own boomerang that was locked into their specific DNA signature. Danny didn't even need to explain that the coordinates they had weren't accurate anymore. Finding it, Charlotte handed it to her father who phased half his body through the roof and threw the boomerang. Danny turned off auto-pilot.

"As your mother once said, Charlotte," Danny told them all, "we've got to follow that stupidly named tracking device."

**Okay. So maybe that wasn't really the climax. But I still think it is exciting. Hopefully. I guarantee that the next chapter will have the climax though. Actually, more like the next two or three chapters will have the climax. Please review!!!!!!! Oh! And I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. It wasn't as much writer's block as it was not having enough time. Hopefully, my next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Danni and the Cove

**Now the chapter you've all been waiting for!!!! It's… wait for it… the climax!!!!! I hope you like it!!! And when you're done reading it… please review!!!! I pretty much guarantee that the climax won't be over when this chapter has ended!!! Enjoy!!**

Chapter Nine

Shaun

The last half-hour or so before they arrived was agonizing. Nobody could stop fidgeting, including himself. They were just so worried. It didn't help that not a word was spoken. Not even Tucker called in with updates. But it seemed that when Danni's boomerang flew right over the main part of Seattle, everyone was shocked. Where were they going? Danny steered the Specter Speeder along the coastline following the boomerang, but you could tell from his face that he was unsure. Finally, the boomerang disappeared into a cove. Danny sped up as he tried not to lose it. They entered into the darkness of the cove but luckily the headlights of the Speeder provided light. Soon however, they were unneeded. Lit torches began to appear along the sides of the cave and they were able to see something in the darkness.

"Look!" Charlotte uttered the first word.

Shaun saw a figure sitting down against the end of the cove. It didn't look like the girl he'd seen in the image, and it definitely wasn't Vlad. He looked down and saw that there wasn't any water on the floor of the cove anymore. Danny must've noticed this too and began to lower the Speeder. As soon as it touched ground, Charlotte phased out and flew towards the figure. Shaun flew after her, followed by Danny. Finn opened the door of their vehicle and ran towards the group. Charlotte was kneeling down next to the figure that Shaun now saw really was Danni, in her human form. Her black hair was cut very short and was mostly covered by a red beret. She wore dark skinny jeans and a solid red shirt with three quarter sleeves and buttons down the front. On her feet were white sneakers with red trim and laces. Danny grabbed the boomerang floating next to her head, pressed the return button, and threw it toward the entrance. Charlotte was already kneeling beside her godmother with tears streaking down her face. Danny kneeled next to her. Shaun stood next to Finn feeling out of place and by the look on Finn's face, she did too. Shaun looked at Danni; she looked unconscious but suddenly her eyelids fluttered open.

"Da-Danni?" Charlotte whispered.

Danni's eyes focused on her goddaughter; she smiled.

"Oh, Charlotte; I knew you and your father would come." She rasped.

"Danni!" Charlotte cried desperately, "You're okay."

"Not okay, girl." She told her still with a smile, "I'm afraid my time is up."

"No!" Charlotte replied sort of too loud.

"Shhh. We mustn't alert Vlad. I will see you again; promise."

At this, Charlotte's tears really started to fall. Shaun felt so useless. He couldn't do a thing about it. Danni turned her head to Danny.

"Stay strong, Danny. You were always the more responsible one." She almost laughed when she told her 'cousin' this, but from the look in her eye it hurt too much. Suddenly, Danni looked directly at Shaun. Startled, he didn't say anything but looked away casually.

"Clockwork was right." Danni whispered but then got louder, "You came too. Even though she doesn't need it, Shaun, take care of my goddaughter."

At this Shaun had to turn his head back. How did she know his name? Why would he 'take care of' Charlotte? Danni gave a great sigh and closed her eyes yet again. Shaun and Finn exchanged awkward glances. Then Danni snapped her eyes open and tried to sit up.

"You must hide!" she said looking at Finn.

"But… but I can fight too." She replied with a confident yet desperate look in her eyes. She always did hate it when people even referenced that she wasn't as strong as others.

"You don't understand, Finn." She pleaded, "You have the most of what Vlad wants."

Finn seemed to be scared and confused at that. But before Finn could argue Danni shut her eyes. This time, she never opened them again. Charlotte burst into tears. Shaun was shocked. He never knew this girl and yet the thirty seconds that he did she touched his heart. He looked over at Danny and discovered tears were even collecting in his ghostly green eyes. Then Shaun glanced at Finn and caught her eyes as well. They seemed to be saying, "Oh, my gosh! What should we do?!?" Shaun shrugged sadly. But then he noticed Danny standing up. Not saying anything, he picked up Danni and phased through the Speeder. When he came out, he wasn't carrying anything at all. He looked up at Finn.

"You should get in there too." He told her with almost no emotion.

But Finn grew angry once again despite the situation.

"I can fight, Danny!" she yelled.

"I don't need this right now, Finn." He said sternly looking the girl straight in the eye.

Realizing she shouldn't have done that, she walked nervously into the Specter Speeder. Shaun was silent the whole time until he saw Charlotte still sitting cross-legged in the same spot. Shaun walked over to her and sat down next to her. He realized that the ground was made of stone, not dirt like it should be. He wondered where the heck they were. He looked down, waiting for Danny to give the next directions. Suddenly, Shaun felt Charlotte take his hand and squeeze it. He looked at her and saw her clutching his left hand with both her hands and saw tears streak down her face still. But then she looked at him.

"She told you to take care of me." She said quietly yet questioningly, "Why?"

Lightly, she patted his hand and got up, wiped her eyes, and stood beside her father. Shaun stood back up too just as Danny's walkie talkie buzzed.

"Danny!" Tucker called, "I lost Danni's ghost signal! What's happening over there?"

"She's gone, Tuck." Danny sighed, "Her light should be out."

Without a reply, he hung up.

"We've got to do something… and fast." Danny continued.

"But, why so fast?" Charlotte asked, still quiet.

"Vlad is here somewhere. Somewhere close; remember Danni said to keep quiet or else he'll hear us? We've been pretty loud."

Danny was too late; however, Shaun saw a shadow creep out of a tunnel down the side of the cove.

"Daniel, it has been too long."

Danny looked up at the shadow and casually replied:

"Frootloop."

**Well… I hope you liked it!!! If you're wondering what is up with 'frootloop' then you should watch some Danny Phantom again. He usually says it when he fights Vlad. I think it first happened in Kindred Spirits. Not sure. I just love that line so I had to use it!! Also, I didn't spell fruit wrong; that's how the cereal spells it. So… please, please, please review!!! Love ya!**


	10. A Battle to Begin With

**Part two of the climax is here!! Since I assume that all of you have figured out who the shadow is I'll go right out and say that this part is mostly fighting Vlad. Now, I'm assuming that you're wondering what else is going to happen besides fighting Vlad. Well, not much. But there is something. I hope that what I'm saying isn't too much of a spoiler. It's just, I like spoilers, myself. Enjoy, and please review!!!**

Chapter Ten

Charlotte

Suddenly, what happened with Danni was a thing of the past. Charlotte's father's arch-enemy was standing before her; cape and all. She had seen pictures before of him but in person, he was a lot scarier than he looked. She glanced at Shaun; his hands were in fists and she could tell by his face that his teeth were clenched, too. From the look in his eyes, she could tell it took everything he had not to attack Vlad right then and there. Her father seemed to be in a staring contest with his rival. Vlad was playing along. But then Vlad spoke up.

"Still calling me that childish name, eh Daniel?" he said, still casual.

When the only response he got was a menacing glare he changed the subject.

"I should've known that you would turn up eventually."

Then the ghost looked over at her. Charlotte normally would've looked away, but instead returned the gaze with fierceness.

"With your daughter too, no doubt. Though I must admit, the appearance of Shaun surprises me."  
How did he know his name? Charlotte looked over at Shaun. His angered face had changed to confusion, just like hers. Vlad smiled menacingly and took a few steps towards Shaun. Charlotte half expected Shaun to back up a little bit. Her other half thought he was going to attack the powerful ghost immediately. But Shaun stood his ground and met Vlad's red eyes.

"Poor boy;" Vlad began, "all by yourself for so long; lost in this dark world. So, you fled to Amity Park, did you? I can't say I'm surprised at that. Let me guess; you've come to avenge your parents. You're just like your mother. She always cared too much; never looking at what she could've become."

At this, Vlad began to raise his voice. Charlotte was getting a little frightened. Shaun seemed to be getting angrier. Charlotte knew that Vlad was trying to get him to explode. Unfortunately, he was most likely going to get what he wanted.

"She could've followed me and gotten everything she ever wanted. It was weakness." Vlad continued.

"What do you know about her!?" Shaun cried, taking a step forward. "You know nothing about her!"

"Don't let him break you, Shaun." Danny said under his breath.

"From what I understand, you don't know much about her either." Vlad kept talking, staying calm in an eerie kind of way.

Shaun squeezed his eyes shut against Vlad's last comment. Charlotte was surprised and heartbroken to even see a tear slip out. When Shaun opened his eyes again they showed anger like nothing she had ever seen before. It frightened her. Suddenly, Shaun shot three ectoplasm rays after one another. Vlad dodged them effortlessly. He smiled, split himself into three, and had each attack one of them. Charlotte should've been even more scared at this; but she wasn't. Nervous? Yes. Scared? No. She slipped the covers off her new swords and quickly sliced a couple ectoplasm rays of her own. The slightest of smiles escaped her lips as she launched into something she's been learning for as long as she could remember. The only person she was scared for was Shaun; who just started about a month and a half ago and wasn't exactly in control of his emotions.

Shaun

Shaun couldn't feel anything anymore. He remembered his talk with Charlotte and what she had told him. He couldn't let his feelings control him; not anymore. As the battle began, Shaun couldn't think either. More ectoplasm rays here, another there; a storm of ice daggers sent right at Vlad. But with a simple shield Vlad defended himself perfectly. The ghost shot a few rays towards Shaun and he tried to dodge but the more he did, the more tired he became. Shot in the stomach, he was sent flying into the stone wall. Shaun began doubting what they were doing. Maybe Vlad was too powerful. He was certainly more powerful then him. With a slight groan, he got up again and launched back into battle. No matter what, there was no turning back now. They had to go through with this. Into the air Shaun went. Flying left and right while dodging the rays. This time he would play defense until Vlad got tired. It wasn't long until his attack began to lesser. Shaun took the chance to send another burst of ice towards the enemy. They hit their target; sending Vlad into the wall this time. But he wasn't giving up; the ghost flew up immediately and shot a huge energy blast at Shaun. It was fast, but Shaun was quick and with little effort managed to avoid it while sending an attack of his own. His ray hit spot on but wasn't enough to send Vlad backwards. The battle went on and on. Shaun wasn't sure how much time had passed. Once in a while he would manage a quick glance at Danny and Charlotte. They were both doing well, like Shaun, in the beginning. But as time progressed, Danny began to grow tired. From the few times he saw him, he could tell right away from his slower movements and dazed look in his eyes. Finally, when Shaun was about to send an energy blast at his Vlad, Danny must've gave out. A loud crashing sound came from nowhere followed by Charlotte's cry of "Dad!" and a scream Shaun assumed was from Finn. Turning around Shaun saw that instead of floating in the air like the Specter Speeder usually did, it was lying on the ground. Looking around, Shaun didn't see Danny anywhere. Suddenly, Shaun realized where he was; underneath the speeder. All three Vlads looked on and laughed in unison. Charlotte's eyes were once again swimming in tears. Shaun was just in plain shock. Danny couldn't be dead; he just couldn't. Charlotte began to run toward the speeder, but one of the Vlads grabbed her. Before Shaun could do anything about it, another took him. He struggled, as did Charlotte, but to no avail. He felt like saying something, anything, but nothing came to mind. He just wanted to attack him; to punch him in the face not even using his powers. Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly saw Finn's head pop up into view from the window of the Specter Speeder. She looked dazed and frightened because of the crash. Her hair had fallen out of her short ponytail and she looked around for the lost hair tie. Unfortunately, Vlad had seen her too. The remaining free-handed Vlad strolled over to the speeder, turned his hand intangible, and grabbed Finn by the arm from the speeder. Finn screamed again and tried to break free, but her efforts were useless too. Vlad placed her feet on the floor with a smirk on his face but still held on to both of her arms.

"My old sacrifice's blood is no longer fresh, I assume." He said with a sarcastic sad sigh, "It seems I'm in need of new human blood. You see, I don't want to alert the public, yet. I needed someone that I knew personally. Although a halfa's blood is not all human, it has some. While that would only open the portal temporarily, I'm afraid. But then, your friend comes along. What a wonderful gift."

Vlad said no more but left all three teens with a feeling of dread. Finn looked as pale as Charlotte, Shaun, and Danny in ghost mode. He eyes displayed a frightening feeling of utter hopelessness. Charlotte's eyes were filled with fear. Shaun struggled again, trying to break free and save Finn from whatever Vlad had in mind. The enemy holding Finn began walking down the shadowy hallway which he had come form and motioned the other two to follow. Shaun just hoped Charlotte could come up with something.

**Ta Da!! That was part two of the climax!! I hoped everyone enjoyed it!! Please review! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon… again, I can't make any promises. Anyway, thanks for reading!!!**


	11. Daggers of Iron and Ice

**Here is the third part of the climax! I hope you enjoy it!! I liked writing it!! And… please review!!**

Chapter Eleven

Charlotte

Charlotte didn't really have a plan. She decided that right before Vlad does whatever he was going to do; she'll attempt to break free. Simple, maybe not very precise, but it was all she's got. Vlad led them down a long dusty tunnel carved into the side of the cove. It was dark, but more torches lit their way. As Charlotte walked, she noticed the already unusual stone surroundings turn from brown stone to a brilliant gold. Every other brick had a remarkable design that was beautiful to behold; beautiful; but very strange. Surely Vlad hadn't done all this; had he? However, Charlotte's thoughts were interrupted when the tunnel came upon a medium sized room. This room was also made of the golden stone but with even grander designs. The room was bare except for four golden chairs encrusted with crystals of every color and on one side of the wall was a large circle jutting out. This circle seemed to be made of the same gold stone but looked as though it's been dusted and was, therefore, brighter. Line designs and more colorful crystals covered it. At the center was the biggest and grandest crystal of all; it was a bright clear gold one. For a moment, Charlotte's current situation was forgotten and was instead replaced by wonder and awe at where they were. But that was only for a moment. She was snapped out of dreamland when she realized that Shaun was struggling. His captor was trying to tie him to one of the golden chairs. It wasn't long before Charlotte was also being tied to another chair across the room form Shaun. She didn't bother struggling; she knew it was no use. But she still gave her captor a defiant glare to show she hadn't given up. Vlad changed back to one person and Charlotte expected him to tie up Finn next. Instead, he took her left arm and tied it to her waist so she couldn't move it. She once again tried to break free but still couldn't escape. Vlad was holding tight to her right wrist. He smiled menacingly. Finn's face showed an expression of pure fright. Charlotte remembered her plan, but for some reason decided to wait. He wasn't going to do it… yet.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Vlad asked Finn, still smiling.

Finn's face stayed scared while her eyes turned defiant. She wouldn't answer. "That a girl, Finn!" Charlotte thought.

"That's too bad." Vlad continued talking, obviously assuming the answer to his question, "We can't wait any longer. The portal's ready, I have you here, and that is all I really need."

He looked up at Charlotte and Shaun and began to talk to them.

"Given up, have you?" He began to walk towards Shaun, pulling Finn behind him. "So, my boy, you're not even going to try to save your friend."

Shaun looked at him with hatred. Charlotte didn't blame him; she hates him too and Shaun had even more reason to hate him. She could imagine that he was still all worked up about when Vlad talked about his mother.

"I pictured this day differently, you know. You would be by my side. You would help me take down this world and build anew. We would rule together."

"Why would I do that?!" Shaun yelled with plain disgust. Charlotte was wondering the same thing. Suddenly, a look of realization entered Vlad's glossy red eyes.

"Ahh." He said, "Now I see. You don't know, do you, where you got your ghost powers."

"From my—"

"Mother; yes. But where did she get her's? Well, I'll tell you; from her father. Do you know who her father is? I'll tell you that too. Me; I am her father and your grandfather."

Shaun's face told a story of shock and Charlotte wasn't feeling any different.

"That's not possible. It couldn't be. It just couldn't!" He yelled frantically, "You're a monster! You killed your own daughter! How could you?!"

"She didn't deserve to live!" Vlad yelled for the first time, "Neither do you!"

Hatred boiled in his eyes as he pulled out a small dagger and prepared to strike. All right; time for the plan. Charlotte silently created one small ice shard in her hand and began cutting the thick rope that was binding her. Crap. It was thicker than she thought. Furiously now, she cut and cut. Escaping just in time, Charlotte flew for Vlad and punched him in the face; hard. He still held tight to Finn's wrist but the dagger went flying. Charlotte reached out to grab the handle; bad choice. She grabbed the blade and it sliced through her white skin. She screamed and caressed her bleeding hand; another bad choice. Vlad took the chance to shoot a giant energy blast straight at her. It hit her and thrust her into the hard stone of the great circle jutting from the wall headfirst. Charlotte wanted to scream again, she actually thought that she might've, but before she could think everything went black.

Shaun

"Charlotte!!" he screamed.

"No!" Finn joined in.

Charlotte lay on the ground in front of what Shaun suspected was the portal. Immediately after she hit the stone, her form turned back into her human one. She was on her side with her left hand on her stomach and her bleeding right one sprawled out on the ground. It was all his fault. She was saving him, though he imagined she was going to do it for Finn anyway. Vlad picked up the dagger, still dragging Finn everywhere, and wiped the sides on his pants.

"We don't want any of that ghost blood on here, now do we?" he said as though nothing had happened. He seemed to have forgotten about Shaun, which, he guessed, could only be good. But now he was moving on to Finn. Vlad walked over to the portal and it looked like he was going to kick Charlotte away, but Finn wouldn't allow it. She stepped in front and with her one free hand gently pushed Charlotte to the side. Vlad allowed that with dying patience. Shaun really should be thinking about his dilemma with Vlad being his grandfather. He wasn't though; Shaun decided there were bigger problems to worry about. Like how he was going to save Finn. If only he knew how Charlotte broke free. He glanced at her chair across the small golden room. Nothing; but wait, what was that? Shaun spotted a small shiny white… thing. He squinted his eyes; looking closer. Was that… ice? Then something dawned on him. Quickly, Shaun glanced at Vlad who was doing something else with the portal, iced a shard of his own, and cut frantically just like Charlotte. Sometime when he was cutting, he heard a scream that could've only been Finn. He glanced up for the shortest amount of time. Vlad had used the dagger to cut a straight line directly underneath the palm of her right hand. Then he stuck the blade into the stone, which surprisingly cut like butter, and pulled it out again. After that, he put the blade back into the cut on Finn's wrist. He pulled it out again and just randomly dropped it. Vlad finally let go of Finn and just stood by the portal and waited expectantly. Suddenly, the rope fell free; thank you, Charlotte! Shaun didn't attack, but instead got up and ran to Finn. She was kneeling on the ground in tears, holding her bleeding arm in the air with her short hair falling in her eyes. Quickly, Shaun untied her other hand. Immediately, Finn used her newly freed hand to support her bleeding one. Shaun helped her up and told her to go back to the Specter Speeder. Maybe she could help Danny too. Finn began to fast-walk down the tunnel when Vlad unlocked his excited gaze on the portal, flew to Finn and grabbed her non-bleeding arm once again. Finn screamed at his grasp, obviously terrified by now. He looked her in the eyes angrily.

"You must not leave." He said, "You have been bind to the portal."

Surprisingly, Finn managed to break free, shoot Vlad in the leg, and use her rocket-feet to fly down the tunnel. Meanwhile, Shaun was trying unsuccessfully to wake Charlotte up. He shook her head lightly hoping it'll work.

"C'mon, Charlotte!" he whispered loudly, "Wake up! Please, wake up!"

Charlotte didn't even stir. Shaun felt her pulse; still good and strong. Her breathing was just as good. What was the problem? Well… there was nothing else he could do for her now. Carefully, Shaun half-carried and half-dragged her feet to the corner where she would be safe. He sat her up and straightened her jet-black that he loved so much. Shaun noticed her bleeding hand, though. He glanced around looking for something to use as a bandage or gauze; nothing. Again, there was nothing he could do. It was at this moment that Shaun noticed that he was alone in the room… well, except for Charlotte. Crap. Shaun ran full speed towards the tunnel. Wait. He could fly. All this excitement was making him stupid. By excitement Shaun meant stress.

**Yay!! I think this may be one of my longest chapters; except a lot of it is paragraphs so it may seem shorter. I need to learn how** **to split paragraphs.** **Oh well… please review!!!**


	12. A Portal Glowing Blue

**Yeah. So the climax is running longer than I originally thought. Oh well; it doesn't really matter. I hope everyone likes this chapter!! Please review when you're finished!! **

Chapter Twelve

Shaun

Shaun was flying down the dark tunnel that lead out into the main area of the cove. He couldn't hear any fighting or any sign of Vlad and Finn at all really, at first. The whole time he flew Shaun's anxiety built up. How long had they been gone from that room? Why hadn't he noticed? What if Finn is hurt even more because Shaun wasn't paying attention? Great; not really helping. Suddenly, he could hear the sound of fighting in the distance. Finally; Shaun sped up to get to the cove faster. The sight he saw when he got there was pretty hectic. Finn and Vlad were having a full on fight. Tucker was on the sidelines supporting Danny with a blaster in his hand and was shooting it once in a while; plus Danny was also able to shoot a few ecto-plasm rays too. Wait; back up just a little bit. Danny is alive?!? And when did Tucker get here?!? That's it; Shaun was officially confused.

"Hey!" Finn suddenly yelled at him, "Are you going to help us or what?"

It wasn't until then that Shaun realized that he was just standing there. Immediately, he jumped into battle with Finn and Vlad.

Charlotte

Slowly, Charlotte opened her eyes to a loud, yet soft at the same time, ominous sound. She was still in the golden room, but the dark light had brightened and was slightly tinted blue. Charlotte blinked; was she dreaming? With a groan, she sat up and saw what had been casting the blue light. The big stone, which she recently figured out was the portal, was gone. Well, it was there; but it was open. Unlike the swirling green that her father's old portal showed, it was a swirling light blue. Charlotte stood up and slowly walked in front of it. It was producing a strong wind that blew her loose black hair behind her and made her blink rapidly. Something about it was strange, though. It looked like bolts of electricity fizzing around the portal here and there. Charlotte lifted her hand towards the portal. Carefully, using her index finger, she touched the surface of the portal. She screamed. The electricity zapped her finger and burned her. Charlotte immediately brought her hand back. Something was definitely not right.

"Oh… my… gosh." Charlotte said to herself, "You would die trying to go through that."

For a moment, Charlotte was mesmerized by the portal as though it was calling to her; which was strange. Suddenly, she came back to her senses. She shook her head for emphasis and turned around. Her hair was still being blown and flew into her face, but she didn't care. They had to end this. It had to be now. She turned into her ghost form and flew at top speed down the tunnel. What seemed too long to Charlotte was actually a very short amount of time. She made quite an entrance into the cove. She examined her surroundings. Shaun and Finn were fighting Vlad. Danny and Tucker were on the sidelines. He was alive? He was alive!? He was alive! The seriousness of her personality before changed to joy. Charlotte flew towards her father and embraced him in a big hug.

"You're alive." She cried into her father's shoulder. She looked up and said through tears to Tucker: "When did you get here?"

Tucker laughed.

"I managed to contact him." Danny replied instead as he pulled away from her embrace but still had to lean on her shoulder.

"The speeder fell on your leg, didn't it?" Charlotte asked worriedly.

"That doesn't matter now. You have to go fight. We need you to distract Vlad. I have the equipment to find out what's happening in that room, but I can't get to the tunnel. I can't go too fast leaning on Tucker and Vlad keeps eyeing the opening. He wants to go back. He most likely has to go back soon. I don't know why he can't just go back now, though. You just can't let him go down the tunnel."

"Okay. I'll get the other two to follow my lead."

With that, Charlotte was about to launch into battle but spied something shiny on the ground. They were her swords! She grabbed them and smiled. Charlotte jumped Vlad from behind and slashed his back. Quickly, she told Shaun and Finn the plan with her own idea mixed in. Vlad yelled in anger and immediately aimed at her, but she was too fast. While Vlad was busy with her, Finn grabbed Tucker and Shaun took Danny. Charlotte saw them fly into the darkness of the tunnel. She silently wished them luck as she shot yet another ecto-plasm ray.

Shaun

Shaun flew through the same tunnel he had traveled down just about ten minutes before. Danny wasn't that heavy; it was trying not to hurt his already injured leg that was the hardest. Shaun really felt bad for Finn, who didn't have extra strength from ghost powers. He glanced over at her. Her face showed slight pain but she seemed to be holding on. He wasn't sure how much time Charlotte had and he and Finn needed to get back as soon as possible. The light grew brighter all of a sudden. Finally, they were approaching the room. He could see a blue light mixed with the orange of the torches. Shaun could feel a slight increase in wind, too. Strange; must be the portal! He and Danny arrived first. Immediately, he let Danny down but stood by for him to lean on until Finn arrived with Tucker. A few seconds later, Finn flew in; but not the same as Shaun. As soon as she entered the room, she screamed and fell to the ground; dropping Tucker in the process. What was happening?!? Tucker got up quickly and ran to Shaun and Danny.

"What's happening?" Tucker asked loudly.

It was then that Shaun noticed the wind coming from the portal had picked up and was blowing loudly. They couldn't hear each other over the roar.

"I don't know!" Danny yelled back.

Of course they didn't know. They don't know what Vlad did to Finn. Shaun had to do something. He ran over to her. She was on her knees and had the palms of her hands flat on the ground. Her short dirty-blond hair would've been in her face had the wind not been blowing it back. Shaun got on his knees next to her and put one of his hands onto her back.

"Finn!" he called, "Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Instantly, Shaun regretted his last question. Finn obviously didn't feel okay. She must've thought so too or was in too much pain to notice anything else because she didn't respond. It was then that Shaun noticed her right arm. That was the arm that Vlad had cut and the cut was glowing an identical blue to the glow of the portal. The color wasn't perfect, though. It had electricity running through it. Shaun looked up; so did the portal. An idea flashed through his mind. He took hold of Finn's other wrist, so as not to touch the glow, and stood up. Finn stayed where she was. Shaun sat back down and whispered in her ear to stand up with him. Next time, she did so. Carefully, Shaun walked towards the portal with Finn silently following. Finally, they stood in front of the portal with the wind howling in their faces. Shaun grasped Finn glowing arm, but still didn't touch the actual glow, and prepared to stick it into the portal's surface.

"Shaun, no!" Danny cried, realizing what he was about to do, "The portal isn't working right! You touch it, you're done!"

Shaun gulped. Danny was probably right. But _he_ wasn't going to touch it; Finn was. He looked at her face. Her eyes were shut tight. He must really trust her then. Oh, how Shaun hoped that he was doing the right thing. Fine; he decided against the better judgment of Danny to do it. Shaun thrust Finn's arm into the portal. Instantly, the wind ceased and the lines of electricity stopped running along the surface of the portal. Shaun could've only taken this as a good sign. Finn opened one of her eyes and then both.

"What happened?" Finn said hoarsely.

"I'm not sure." Shaun replied.

Finn cleared her throat.

"You can let go of me now." She stated to Shaun.

Shaun's face turned red in embarrassment and quickly let go of her arm. He hadn't realized he was still holding on until she told him so. Finn looked at her arm in the portal curiously.

"What do you think will happen if I take it out again." She asked.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

It was then that Danny limped over to them alongside Tucker.

"What did Vlad say to you, Finn, when he caught you in the tunnel?" asked Danny importantly.

Shaun wasn't sure how Danny knew that Vlad did that, but decided to dismiss it. Whatever; he could've seen it faintly from the entrance.

"He told me that I couldn't leave. He said that I had been bound to the… the portal." Finn told Danny nervously, "What does it mean?"

"I think what it means is that, first of all, you can take your arm out."

Finn did so hesitantly. When she took it out, the cut no longer glowed.

"Also, it must be that that was what he needed you for; to sterilize the portal, in other words, to make it operational. He must've let go of you at first because of his anxiousness for the portal to open. He later realized his mistake and went after you. My guess is now, there is only a matter of time before he realizes that he had been distracted by Charlotte. He could be here any minute."

And, indeed, in the next few seconds who would barge through the tunnel but Vlad.

"I see that you have done the work for me." He said as his worried frown turned into an evil grin.

Seconds later, Charlotte followed.

"I'm sorry, guys!" she apologized as soon as she came into view, "He overpowered me!"

Charlotte

Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Oh, crap. Charlotte couldn't believe that she had let him go. It was an accident. Vlad had distracted her. He shot a blast directed at the Specter Speeder and sent it flying down the cove towards the water. Terrified for Danni's body, Charlotte had flown at top speed to get the speeder. She caught it and brought it back to dry land right before she realized that Vlad was missing. After that, she had immediately flown for the tunnel. Now, Charlotte suspected that they had to fight yet another battle with Vlad. She wasn't sure how much more of this they could take. Vlad does not seem to get tired, either. Maybe they should just go back home. They have Danni, after all, even though they weren't able to save her. But the mystery behind the portal was too much. Who knows what Vlad could do with it in his control? No; they couldn't surrender. Besides, that's not how she rolls anyway. Charlotte could never give up; and if that meant fighting 'till her last breath, so be it. But fortunately, she didn't have to.

Vlad was examining the portal while the rest of them stood tensely. The three teens wouldn't dare fight before the adults gave a signal of some sort. But then Shaun silently took one of Charlotte's swords from her hand. Charlotte was surprised; what was he up to? She mouthed her concerns to him but got no answer even though it was clear that he understood. Shaun began to hover above the ground; so as not to make any noise, Charlotte realized. Realization dawned on her. He was going to—

Suddenly, Shaun thrust the sword blade directly in Vlad's back; directly into his heart.

"The only way to kill ghosts…" Charlotte whispered.

"Is through the heart and only if they would change the course," Shaun finished her sentence.

He turned on his heel as he dropped the sword and started walking towards the tunnel.

"And he deserved it."

**OMG!! Can it really be??? Yes. It can. Now this is definitely my longest chapter. And one of my best, I believe. Please review!!!**

_Note from the Editor: The editor actually edited this one! She hasn't edited in a while. When this book is done the edited chapters will be posted. This is her fav chapter!! And she absolutely luhvs angst-y Shaun! Unfortunately it is too late to edit the spelling of Shaun… should be Sean. Let the editor know if you're a Faun or a Shaulotte shipper. The writer does already know who will become a pair, but the editor is just wondering what the fans (Come on, the editor knows you're there! She knows ALL.. so review!) are thinking in their little imaginative minds._


	13. Feelings

**This chapter is really short. I've made it this way because I don't really have much more to say, except for the epilogue which really belongs in its own chapter. So… enjoy!! **_Edited by moi, the not-so-faithful editor_

Chapter Thirteen

Charlotte

Charlotte was in shock. How did Shaun know how to kill ghosts? Yes, Vlad was dead. Which was great; she guessed. Then why did she feel this way? Charlotte just stared at the sword that was lying on the ground, covered in green, glowing blood. Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte could see the others. Finn was looking at the ground and fidgeting. Danny and Tucker were staring at Vlad's body in obvious shock. Charlotte wasn't surprised. They had known him the longest and had fought him the longest; then Shaun comes along and just sticks a sword in him. A thought suddenly came on Charlotte. She turned around and made a mad dash for the tunnel; first running and then flying. She flew until she reached Shaun. He was just walking, hard and loud, with his hands clenched. Charlotte landed next to him and struggled to keep up.

"Hey!" she said jokingly, "Slow down!"

Shaun stopped completely which ultimately threw Charlotte off-balanced.

"What's up?" she asked enthusiastically.

He just stared at her with a face that said 'Did you not just see what I did?' In return, Charlotte gave him an 'I know! And you know what I mean, too!' look. Shaun sighed and started walking again, but slower this time. She began to follow beside him.

"I killed him, Charlotte." He said, "He's dead…. So why do I feel like this? Like it doesn't matter that he's dead. He doesn't need to be here to _be_ here. What he did will haunt me forever. I'll never forget."

Charlotte looked up at her troubled friend. Shaun was looking away though; lost in his thoughts, probably.

"But it doesn't matter what he did anymore." She told him, sympathetically, "What matters is what you did to stop him. Vlad won't hurt anyone ever again; thanks to you. Remember that, Shaun."

He finally looked back at her and smiled.

"I suppose you're right. But that's not the only thing bothering me."

At first, Charlotte didn't understand what he was saying and so she gave Shaun a questioning look. But he looked away yet again.

"What is it, Shaun?" she asked, "You can tell me anything, you know."

Without looking back at her, he continued.

"He was my grandfather. He still is, really; and I killed him. Does that make me any better than he is?"

"Yes! Yes it does, Shaun. Don't ever think otherwise. He killed for power. You had to kill him in order to _save_ others."

Shaun nodded in understanding but Charlotte was still unsure. There was nothing more to say, however, so they kept walking. Hopefully, she thought, time would heal the wound. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to go through anything like this ever again. Then she remembered an important question that she had to ask Shaun.

"Shaun," she asked, "How did you know how to kill ghosts?"

Shaun looked away again.

"Sometime after we began training," he began hesitantly, "I heard Danny and Sam talking about what we were going to do when we found Vlad. They were in the kitchen and they thought I was asleep on the couch. Danny happened to say it and the information stuck. I never told anyone because I knew no one would support me."

He was right. Probably nobody would say it was a good idea. But Charlotte had to giggle the slightest bit, though.

"What?" Shaun asked worriedly.

"Nothing, nothing." she replied, "It's just... that's the same way I found out. Clockwork told him that one day when I was young. That's why the last part makes no sense. He never fully explained it to my father. My parents happened to be talking about in the kitchen at night when I woke up and ventured down there for a drink of water. Quite a surprise but I was excited about keeping the secret. But six year olds don't exactly keep secrets well. My father found out I knew and told me not to tell anyone and never to use it because there was always a better way. I was brave back then, too, and so I asked him that if we shouldn't do it, then why Clockwork would tell us. He responded with an 'I don't know, honey, I really don't.' Well, now I know. He wanted you to know it. This is the way it's supposed to be. I'm sure of it."

Shaun nodded again. The two new-found friends just kept walking down the golden tunnel. As they walked they began to talk again. They told each other about themselves; hopes and dreams, secrets and fears. Charlotte began to feel closer to Shaun than ever before. She just felt so comfortable telling him everything about herself. He smiled at the happy parts, laughed at the funny parts, frowned at the sad parts, and kept listening at the confusing parts. There was something about him, Charlotte discovered, that was different than other guys. She remembered sensing it the first day they met, that he was special. Eventually, they reached the end of the tunnel. The light of day coming from the end of the cove blinded them. They had been here all night. Charlotte began to realize just how tired that she was. She walked up to the Specter Speeder but stopped at the door. She didn't want to go in; Danni was in there. She would wait for her father. Shaun stood by her and not a word was said, but he seemed to understand. A couple minutes passed before Finn appeared with Tucker supporting Danny. Finn also held Charlotte's two swords in their dagger forms.

"Oh, I completely forgot about them! Thanks, Finn!" Charlotte cried as she ran towards her best friend and took her swords from her.

"No problem." Finn answered happily, "I understand that you two had some things to talk about and believe me; I'm no good at talking about 'feelings'."

As Finn said this, she walked towards the speeder and opened the door; obviously about to get in. But before she did, she screamed in fright and slammed the door closed again. Finn turned around casually and stared at the rest of them as they stared back at her.

"Sorry." She said, "I forgot."

Her cheeks blushed a deep scarlet as she walked over to the other two teens to stand by them. Danny and Tucker walked to the speeder to put Danni's body in a safer and well… not seen spot. Charlotte didn't care to watch so she turned around. Shaun turned too as well as Finn. A few minutes passed until the trio heard Danny yell that it was okay to come in. Charlotte was grateful for her father's understanding as she climbed into the speeder. She sat in the middle with Shaun on her right and Finn on her left. Danny drove with Tucker riding shotgun. Danny drove them back out of the cove but stopped at its mouth where he took Danni's boomerang and silently dropped it into the water. Not a word was spoken and it seemed to go unsaid. After that, they kept moving on their way back to Amity Park. While they were still in Seattle, Charlotte remembered a question that she wanted to ask her father the moment she got her swords but the timing didn't seem right.

"Dad," she began, "how did you make these swords?"

Her father sighed but answered.

"Honey, I never made them. They were given to me for you by Clockwork the day before you were born. He told me to give them to you when the time was right. I questioned him about them that day and many more after that but he never indulged me with an answer. That's all I know."

Charlotte nodded though still confused. She vowed to someday figure it out; but not today. Today, she would sleep. There were many more mysteries to figure out too and perhaps they would reveal themselves to her in time. But, again, today was not the day to do any more discovering. The portal could wait, the swords could wait, and everything else could wait until after today. Involuntarily, she silently fell asleep on the soft warm shoulder of Shaun.

**Again, that was a really short chapter. If any of you are wondering about the few mysteries in this fanfic I have to tell you that they will not be revealed until the sequel... or the other sequel. I'm sorry. That's just how it goes. Please, please, please review!!!! In your review (if you write which you should) also please say if you are a Faun (Finn x Shaun) or a Shaulette (Shaun x Charlotte) shipper. I don't mean to insult anyone's intelligence but I wasn't sure what 'shipper' meant until my sister/editor told me so I will tell you that it means 'relationship'. Get it? The 'ship' part in 'relationship'. I guess that's it. There will be one more chapter after this marked as the Epilogue. Then I'm off to the second book; aka MY FAVORITE! So be on the lookout for it!**


	14. Epilogue

**Now I present to you the final chapter of Book One!!! I hope you enjoy it!!! **_Edited:__The editor warns, Harry Potter Book Four spoilers! _

Epilogue

One month after the incident at the cove

Finn

The trio was all in Charlotte's room. Charlotte was laying belly down on her bed working on her homework. Shaun was sitting in a beanbag chair reading his book. Finn was in the other beanbag writing the day's events in her journal. Everything was great after the cove incident. Everything was just wonderful and there was no other word to explain it. After returning from the cove, they discovered that the Fenton Portal had reopened itself. You can imagine that Danny was ecstatic. We were all happy, really, that we could explore the ghost zone again. But, the mystery of the portal still remains. Danny and Tucker plan to return to the cove in order to examine it more closely. We teens might be able to go too. The adults haven't decided if we should be allowed, though. Apparently, it hasn't yet occurred to them that we would find a way to go anyway. Shaun no longer lived on the Fenton's couch; he was a part of the Foley family now. From what Finn could tell, he loved it. He also loved going back to school. Surprisingly, he was allowed into their grade with the help of a tutor. He was struggling with ninth grade math, but that was all. Frankly, she didn't blame him. The last thing he divided were single digits in the fourth grade. He was doing well, though. Yes, Shaun was a smart cookie. Finn and Charlotte didn't have as much new stuff to report as he did. Finn's arm was healing quite nicely but the doctor said that she would always have a scar. Finn was fine with that, though. It took all of her self-control not to show a wide grin when he said this. She had always found scars to be kind of cool. She had even given it a nickname. Charlotte eyed Finn looking at her scar.

"What do you call that again?" Charlotte asked with a laugh.

Finn smiled.

"It's my Harry Potter scar!" Finn cried as she lifted up her arm to show the world.

Shaun looked up from his reading with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you call it that?" he asked, "It's not on your forehead or in the shape of a lightning bolt."

"Well," Finn began, "at the end of the fourth book, Wormtail cuts Harry's right arm, like mine, and uses the blood to give Voldemort his body, remember?"

Finn jokingly gave Shaun the universal sign for crazy; spinning her finger to the side of her head and pointing at him with the other. In response, Shaun stood up showed her the cover of the book he was reading.

"No." he said with a glint of humor in his eye, "I don't remember. I didn't get there yet!"

The book was Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Oops.

"Oh." Finn said, "My bad. I'm sorry; I thought you were at the part where Moody turns out to be Barty Crouch Jr."

"Ahhh!" Shaun yells as he sat back down, puts his hands over his ears, and stuffs his face into the beanbag chair.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Finn cried, "I don't realize it when I do these things."

Finn was being sincere even though she knew Shaun was just joking. She looked up to find Charlotte laughing uncontrollably. She giggled. It was funny. Quickly, she jotted down the story into her journal. It had to be remembered to laugh at decades from now. Suddenly, a blue wisp of smoke came out of Charlotte's mouth and she immediately stopped laughing. Shaun took his head out the chair so the same thing must've happened to him. A loud cry of "I am the box ghost!" came from the street below. Finn giggled slightly; this was going to be easy. She grabbed a small metal pink box from her purse and clutched it in the palm of her hand. Instantly, her fighting suit came up from her arm and onto her. Man, Finn was glad Danny made her that thing. It's so much easier than actually putting on a metal suit over her clothes. Once she was fully armed, she smiled and put her short hair up into a small ponytail. Finn looked up; Charlotte and Shaun were already in their ghost forms.

"Ready?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah." Shaun replied.

"Yup!" Finn answered.

With that, the half-ghosts phased through the wall and down to the street. Finn rolled her eyes; show-offs. Finn then activated her rocket shoes and flew out the window. Charlotte and Shaun were already busy beating up the box ghost. Finn couldn't help but grin as she joined the fight. The trio is complete, she thought. The third member is here. Yes, as the great J. K. Rowling once wrote, all is well.

**I changed my mind. This is the shortest chapter I've ever written… There isn't really anything else to write. **

**Well, that completes Book One. I hope everybody liked it!!! Please review!!! And don't forget to say what kind of shipper you are!!! I really want to know!!! Keep a look out for Book Two!!!**

_As a harry potter fanatic…the editor adores this epilogue!! She usually despises epilogues. They usually just don't give enough of what happens after. Has anyone read THE SWEET FAR THING? The editor adored that book…horrible epilogue! She felt like dying! This one is great! Perfect amount of after-stuff to hold off readers until Book Two! The editor knows she can't wait! The storyline confuses her, but she is trusting the writer to make it work like Tim Gunn. _


End file.
